The network industry is converging on the adoption of model-driven APIs (Application Programming Interfaces) as the mechanism of choice for device manageability, especially in the context of SDN (Software Defined Networking) and NFV (Network Functions Virtualization). However, data model diversity continues to be a problem, with a plethora of competing models (e.g., vendor proprietary models, different standard body/forum models, customer specific models) available for the same technology or feature.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.